1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cooling apparatus and, in particular, to a cooling apparatus with a mesh structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Since hot air rises, the temperature on the upper surface of a projector lampwick is greater than that on its lower surface. Thus, the cooling apparatus of the lampwick has to be designed according to different temperatures on its upper and lower surfaces. For example, the temperature of the upper surface is controlled not to exceed 100° C. while that on the lower surface not to go below 880° C. Thus, the temperature difference between the upper and lower surfaces of the lampwick is better to be controlled within 120° C. However, the temperature difference is not easy to control. If they are cooled under the same cooling conditions, it is very hard to satisfy the desired temperature requirements. This will directly affect the performance and lifetime of the lampwick. Moreover, some projectors are not only designed to be used on planar tables, but also hung on the ceiling at places of limited space. If one adopts the design that the outlet of the cooling apparatus faces the upper surface of the lampwick in its planar position, the temperature drop on the lower surface of the lampwick will be greater than that on the upper surface when the projector is hung up side down. This affects the performance and the lifetime of the lampwick.